Midnight
by JonasSister123
Summary: Jackson sighed. "That boy's been keepin' me up all night. Just go, I'll cover for you." Miley squealed and hugged him tight before opening the window. Jackson shook his head. "Just be home by midnight, Cinderella." Niley! Oneshot.


**Hey peeps! So I'm supposed to be in bed right now since it's a school night, but I had this really random idea in my head. Not my best work, but I'd love it if you'd review it anyway!**_Clink. Clink._

* * *

Jackson Stewart groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. What _was _that sound?

_Clink. Clink._

It sounded like it was coming from Miley's room...

_Clink. Clink._

How could his dad not hear this? It had been going on all night!

_Clink. Clink._

Grr. Obviously Jackson would have to check it out for himself. The one night that he and Miley both decide to go to bed early to get some rest and something keeps him up all night...

He tumbled out of bed and yanked on his robe, grabbing a baseball bat just incase. He made his way across his bedroom floor, across the hallway, and into his sister's room while listening to the soft and constant _clink, clink _sound.

Miley was sound asleep, looking peaceful and happy, as if nothing could possibly wake her up. The quiet noise was even louder in Miley's room, and Jackson wondered how she could possibly sleep through it. He took a step closer and realised she had earplugs in.

Oh, that's right! Miley had started sleeping with earplugs after the night he had started playing music at 1:00 a.m. Now he remembered.

Jackson followed the sound to the window. He opened it and stuck his head out, and his eyes locked with the chocolate brown orbs that could only belong to Nick Jonas.

Of_ course._

Nick was Miley's boyfriend, and he was obviously a romantic, judging by the way Miley talked about him. For three straight months it had been nothing but _Nick this _and _Nick that_. Miley was completely in love with him. Jackson was _so _tired of sitting at the dinner table every night listening to 'Nick looked so cute today' and 'Nick did the sweetest thing today' and 'Oh, he's the most passionate kisser'...!

Jackson had met Nick before, but they hadn't really talked. Jackson tried to avoid boys who dated his little sister. He hated to admit it, but he did have a protective side.

"Jackson?" Nick called up quietly. "Uh, am I at the wrong window...?" Jackson shook his head. "No, this is Miley's room. She's dead asleep." Jackson chuckled. "You don't give up, do you, boy?" he called. "How long you been out there?"

Nick shrugged sheepishly and Jackson chuckled again.

"Well, let me fetch young Miss Stewart for you, Sir," Jackson said, with a very bad British accent. Nick laughed as Jackson disapeared again.

"Wake up, Miles," Jackson said softly, gently shaking his little sister awake. Miley moaned and rolled over. Jackson yanked the earplugs from her ears, muffling her cries of protest with his hand. "Miss Stewart," Jackson said, continuing his British accent. "I'm sorry to wake you, but there's a bloke outside who wishes to see you."

Miley groaned. "If it's Oliver, tell him to get lost."

Jackson abandoned his accent. "It's Nick."

Miley sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What? What's he doing here? I'm not even wearing any make-up...and I'm in my pajamas..."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Miles, come on. This boy really likes you, I don't think he's gonna care. What kind of guy shows up at his girlfriend's house at..." Jackson checked the clock. "11:32 p.m. and expects her to look perfect?"

Miley considered that for a moment. Finally she got up and walked over to the window, smiling down at her Mr. Perfect.

"Hey, Cinderella," Nick called up. "Come with me. I have to tell you something." Miley giggled. "And you couldn't wait until morning?"

"No, I couldn't. Now, will you come with me or not?"

Miley turned back to Jackson, a pleading look in her eyes. Jackson sighed. "That boy's been keepin' me up all night. Just go, I'll cover for you." Miley squealed and hugged him tight before opening the window, preparing to jump into Prince Charming's arms. Jackson shook his head. "Just be home by midnight, Cinderella."

His voice was half serious, but Jackson knew there was no way Miley would be home in thirty minutes. Miley gave him a grateful look before she flipped her legs out of the window and jumped down into Nick's waiting arms.

Jackson smiled. _Oh, to be fifteen again! _he thought. He shook his head and yawned before shutting the door and walking back to his room for some much needed sleep.

Miley giggled as Nick caught her in his arms. He smiled at her, leaning down to peck her lips before he placed her back on her feet. She smiled at him. "So what's so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" she joked.

He pretended to think. "Two things, my sweets. One, you don't need beauty sleep, because you're gorgeous already." She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "And two, I have to tell you something very important, but I can't tell you here."

He held his hand out and she took it; he led her away from her house, guiding the way with a flashlight.

After walking for five minutes, they arrived at a meadow surrounded by trees. He looked around, smiling. "My parents have been taking me here since I was a baby. This is where all of the important things in my life happened. I took my first steps here, I said my first word here, I learned to ride a bike here." He pointed to a tree that was a little bit banged up. "And I had my first driving lesson here and drove straight into that tree over there."

Miley laughed. "But...I don't get it. Why'd you bring me here?"

Nick smiled. "Come here," he said, offering her his hand. She took it and he led her over to a tree. When they got close enough to it, she discovered several carvings on the trunk.

Nick pointed his flashlight on the first three sets of initials. "That's where Kevin, Joe, and I carved our names when I was about seven. And here," he moved the light down, "Frankie added his name about a year ago."

He looked over at her and moved the flashlight over a little, revealing two more sets of initials. "You know Kevin's girlfriend Ashley, right? And Joe's girlfriend Taylor?"

She nodded.

"Well, these are their initials. Joe and Kevin brought them here and added them...after they told them something very important." Nick fidgeted. He was nervous.

"Okay?" she said, confused. He looked up at her, his brown eyes sparkling as he took her hands in his. "Miley...you're perfect. You're beautiful, and sweet, and pure, and a million other things. And...I love you."

Those three words made the whole world stand still. She stared into his eyes. He was vulnerable, nervous, worried. She could see it all in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too, Nick," she whispered, crying now. He smiled, leaning forward to capture her lips in a very passionate kiss.

After they pulled away, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. He carved her initials into the tree beside his own. Miley rested her head on his shoulder and looked at all the carvings. It was beautiful. He cut off his flashlight so that they could barely see each other in the dim moonlight.

Suddenly his watch beeped, signaling that it was midnight. And at that exact moment, they leaned in and kissed again, frozen in time. And there in the meadow, Cinderella and Prince Charming fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
